


Forever could never be long enough with you

by AgentDamnvers91



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wynonnus Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: A continuation of the wayhaught reunion and Nicole finally gives Waverly an answer to her question.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 231





	Forever could never be long enough with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just pure fluff and I've ignored the Eve stuff to focus on this beautiful couple.  
> I do not own any of the characters or storylines.

18 months, 3 weeks and 4 days. That was how long it had been since Nicole lost her people. She had thought that she would lose count eventually but she knew that was just wishful thinking, the days were etched into her brain along with every memory of the two people she loved more than anything else in world. 

Her reunion with Waverly had been the most intense experience of her entire life. Every single part of her ached for the woman in the most delicious way but part of her had been cautious, she’d had this dream so many times since her baby had been gone and she wasn’t sure she would survive it if she had woken up alone again. But it wasn’t a dream, no it was finally real and they were together and that was all that mattered. As far as Nicole and Waverly were concerned nothing could drag them away from that moment. 

Not even Waverly discovering that it hadn’t been a few days or weeks that they had been gone, it had been nearly two years could completely burst they’re bubble. The angel had been shocked and so apologetic to her girlfriend for leaving her alone, like she had any say in the matter but Nicole had just kissed all of her words and tears away. They were back together and that was all that mattered. 

They lay on the stairs for a while before they finally decided to move, before Wynonna came barging in and saw way more than any of them wanted. Hand in hand they had gone upstairs to Waverly’s bedroom, the room that had felt so cold to Nicole without her there and climbed into the bed and instantly back in to each others arms.

“Do you think we should go find them?” Waverly asked, her tone full of concern for her sister. Her head lay on her girlfriends shoulder and an arm thrown across her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

“As much as I love your sister baby and I want to see her.” Nicole kissed the top of her head, her lips lingering. “I’m scared.” Waverly shifted so she was facing her.

“Of Wynonna?” Nicole shook her head, blinking away tears.

“I’m scared that if we leave, this will all go away.” Waverly’s heart clenched painfully at the look on Nicole’s face. She brought her hand up to the redhead’s face, wiping away a stray tear. Nicole’s eyes fluttered closed at her touch. 

“Baby…” she whispered. Taking Nicole’s hand, she linked their fingers together and placed them over her heart. “Can you feel that?” Nicole nodded. “I’m here, really here and I’m never ever leaving you again. I swear it.” 

Nicole surged forward and connected their lips together in another searing kiss. Their tongues met in the familiar dance they knew so well as they held each other, kissing for what felt like hours before pulling apart for air, their foreheads resting together. They lay content in each others arms both holding on for dear life, as if even an inch of separation would physically harm them both. Waverly had just started to drift off to sleep when Nicole had spoken. 

“It was a Yes.” The words came whispered out of Nicole’s mouth so quietly that Waverly wasn’t sure she’d heard it at all.

“What?” Waverly’s eyes shot open as she pulled herself up so she was sitting facing the other woman. Nicole picked up her hand and kissed it.

“It was always going to be a yes.” It was Waverly’s turn to get teary eyed again as she realised what Nicole was saying. 

“Really?” she almost chocked on the word as it left her lips, as the tears started to fall.

“You know I can never say no to you Waverly Earp. When I said for the rest of my life, I’ve never been more serious or sure about anything.” She leaned in again and placed a whisper of a kiss on her lips. “I’ve always been yours, ever since I first came to Purgatory and I saw you helping Mrs Johansson cross the road. God I didn’t even realise it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly but there you were and I knew that no matter what I had to have you in my life, in whatever way you wanted.”

Waverly was now openly sobbing quietly as she listened to her. 

“I’ve been in love with you since that day and I’m never going to stop.” She kissed her again. “So yes Waverly Earp, it’s the easiest yes I’m ever going to give."

The most gorgeous smile in the world lit up Waverly’s face as she dived on top of her now fiancée. Both women’s laughed and cried as Waverly peppered Nicole’s face with kisses, ending each one with an I love you before finally finding her lips.

Nicole rolled them over so she was now laying on top of Waverly, her hair cascading over her shoulders and enveloping them. Waverly ran her fingers through it.

“You and me forever. I love the sound of that.”

“Forever could never be long enough with you Waverly Earp.” Waverly moved her hand from her hair to caress her cheek. 

“I love you so m-“ 

SLAM

“Baby girl? Haught Shot? Put your panties on I’m home.”

Nicole let out a huge groan as she rolled off a giggling Waverly.

“Wynonna Earp you little mother fucker.”


End file.
